Lo que falta
by Clau Calcetin
Summary: LJ. TERMINADO . En 7 años muchas cosas cambian, aunque menos se espere, aunque menos lo quieras ..¿Puedes decir cómo terminarán las cosas al final? cómo será la historia completa?
1. I· Sí

_ Fic que muestra un punto de vista singular… pensamientos comunes… pensamientos de una chica… y todos los sucesos a través de los años…_

^^ Me gusta escribir, pero se me facilita más escribir mis libros que escribir fics... O_o no sé porqué,,,  
Me gusta el suspenso y experimentar el escribir de distintas maneras…

+Dudas acerca de los _chilenismos_… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… háganmelo saber y contestaré con gusto…  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó, etc...

De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto sus comentarios (y apoyo y si me dan ánimos ^^ mejor =DDD…jejeje)

** ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Este fic, titulado "Eso… es… lo que me hacía falta", está separado en dos partes: I. "Éramos la excepción" y II. "Amistad"… Y bueno ^_~ no doy más explicaciones para que lo demás lo descubran ustedes.

_ ¡Pon la música más _ alegre_, más_ tierna_ o _melancólica_ que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!_

** "ESO… ES… LO QUE ME HACÍA FALTA"**

** I.  Éramos la excepción.**

** - SÍ… -  
_ (Conociéndose)_**

_ …A pesar de todo… de los insoportables profesores… de los ridículos y abundantes deberes escolares… del idiota de Malfoy y sus amigos… de las tontas huecas chicas del colegio… está la historia incomparable y excepcional… Sí… al principio me caías muy bien… ^^ pero no te conocía mucho…_

- ¡Mamá…! –Dijo una pequeña niña… de poca vida… de pocos años… de pocas experiencias. Estaba asombrada…

Enfrente de ella sólo había una simple estación de trenes… Pero ella, a diferencia de todas las demás personas que pasaban a su lado, estaba asombrada, maravillada…

La madre bajaba del auto admirando la sencillez de su pequeña hija… o la _física_ sencillez.

Del auto también bajo un hombre, que fue a la maleta y sacó una gran y pesada valija.

- Yo no entiendo que le ve a un simple edificio –Dijo con tono envidioso una muchacha, muy joven también, viendo a su hermana y hablándole al aire.

Entraron a la estación.

- ¿Estación nueve tres cuartos? –decía el padre de la familia, incrédulo, desorientado, mirando un papel en su mano…

- ¿Será algo sólo para brujos? –Dijo la niña pelirroja, aún maravillada con todo a sus metros al cuadrado… Diciendo algo producto de su imaginación extensa… Pero aun que no lo sabían, algo obvio.

- Claro… eso esperas –continuó con el tono envidioso la hermana.

Pasó una familia con 9 hijos… todos hombres, excepto la, aparentemente, menor, que era algo regordeta.

Eran todos pelirrojos y todos llevaban baúles. 

- Lleno aquí de _muggles…_ -Dijo la madre de la familia.

- ¡"Muggles"! –Reaccionó la madre de la pelirroja – Lily, ¿recuerdas? Esa palabra significa "gente sin magia" o algo para la gente… para los… ¡para los magos y brujas!... ¡Salía en ese libro que te compramos para tus útiles en ese callejón extraño…!

- Mamá… nadie lee libros si no es por obligación… ¡y menos en las vacaciones! –Dice con una sonrisa traviesa, la pelirroja.

- Bueno, pídele a esa familia que nos ayude, hija –Dijo el padre.

Lily se acercó, algo tímidamente y con las manos juntas tras su espalda, a la familia.

- ¿Disculpen?

- ¿Sí? –Respondió la madre, y todos los niños voltearon a verla.

- Es que… us-usted dijo "_muggles_" y…

- ¡Oh! …Estoy segura que es tu primer año en Hogwarts ¿no?

- Sí ^^ -contestó alegre Lily.

- También es el primer año de mi hija Molly –Dijo la mujer señalando a la pequeña pelirroja que le dio un sonrisa a Lily.

Así… estos brujos le dijeron como hacer para llegar al expreso de Hogwarts… pero antes de cruzar la barrera, Lily se despidió de sus padres Muggles, sin noción del tiempo. Fue una despedida tierna y larga.

Lily cruzó la barrera y miró el reloj.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó. Miró el tren y pudo contemplar el leve avance que este tenía y que se iba haciendo cada vez más rápido.

- ¡No, no, no, no! – exclamó otra vez la muchacha intentando correr con la pesada maleta. Pero el tren estaba tomando velocidad…

- Rayooooooooooooooooooooos!!!! –Escuchó una harteada voz, volteó y vio aparecer a través de la barrera un niño de mucho cabello negro despeinado, empujando un carrito con un baúl –también perdiste el tren? –le preguntó a Lily cuando la vio.

- Eso creo…

- ¿y porqué traes esa cosa? –preguntó James señalando la maleta sobrecargada de Lily.

- Que… no-no se puede? –preguntó Lily nerviosa.

- No sé, ¿Qué es? -Preguntó James.

- ¿"No sabes"? Una maleta! –Dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¬¬ Uy, discúlpeme… Pero aun no soy experto en la lengua y cosas Muggle.

- ¡¿Eres un brujo?! –Preguntó emocionada Lily -¿¡Uno de verdad?! ¡¿…y de mi edad?!

- Sí… bueno… =P Se nos va el tren.

Lily volteó, el tren no se iba… ya se había ido.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¿¡qué-qué podemos…?!

- ¡Un hechizo! –respondió James saltando, y abrió su baúl en busca de algo.

- ¿"hechizo"? –repitió Lily.

- Sí! –Dijo James sacando su varita -… un encantamiento. Mis papá me lo enseñaron porque siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas… -^^ -Toma bien tu extraño objeto… -le dijo a Lily, quien se abrazó a su bolso – A ver… ¿Cómo era? –Meditó- _aquí…_ No así no… _Aquí no, allá sí_… Sí, así era!

Y hecho el conjuro... aparecieron tambaleándose en el último vagón del tren. Lily estaba asombrada

-Vaya... ¡Lo hiciste!

- Claro que lo hice… -_se echó flores_ el muchacho sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y dejó a una niña de su edad, de mucho cabello castaño, enmarañado y tomado en una cola, algo rellenita pero bonita… seguida por tres futuros merodeadores.

- ¡Dios mío! –exclamó Cristina.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Oki, ya está... ^^... bye!


	2. Supongo

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré…  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...  
++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios…

*¡Pon la música más alegre, más tierna o melancólica que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!*

** - SUPONGO… -  
_ (1er y 2do curso)  
  
_**_ Supongo que entonces… viéndonos solos ahí… en ese gran colegio, nos hicimos amigos.  
^^ Éramos apoyo mutuo…  
Claro, aun así yo pasaba con mis nuevas amigas y tú con tus nuevos amigos…   
^^ A esa edad, que un chico y una chica fueran amigos era extraño ^^ Éramos la excepción. _

_ Conocimos un montón de cosas juntos…  
Íbamos al bosque prohibido, nos escapábamos en la noche, y nadábamos en el lago en invierno…  
Leceras… Tonteras de pequeños._

- ¿Sabes qué? –Dijo la pequeña Lily abriendo una puerta.

Se encontraban en los pasillos oscuros del colegio Hogwarts… en plena noche…

- ¬¬ ¿No me digas que ya te quieres devolver tal y como la otra vez? –Le preguntó James mirando un cuadro…

- ¬¬ Si no fuera porque esa vez SÍ nos devolvimos… nos hubieran pillado y castigado –Aclaró Lily cerrando la puerta que sólo llevaba a otro pasillo.  
  
_… tantas cosas que averiguamos gracias a nuestras aventuras…  
  
_- Bueno, ahora lo importante es encontrar el despacho de Dumbledore –aclaró James acercándose a una estatua- y avisarle…

Lily al verla tembló.  
La escultura daba escalofríos con las sombras de la oscuridad.

Encontraron la forma de entrar…  
Hablaron con Dumbledore…  
  
_ Unas travesuras eran más graves que otras… pero todas siempre emocionantes… Gracias una de ellas logramos salvar la vida del colegio aquel primer año… o nuestras propias vidas… Salvarnos de los encapuchados que venían en camino, siendo esperados por uno de los profesores…  
Fue en ese entonces que escuché por primera vez… el nombre de… Voldemort… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido con nosotros? ¿Para qué nos fue a buscar…?  
  
El profesor Dumbledore al final del año escolar, nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos juntos… y así lo hicimos al año siguiente…   
  
_- ¬¬…Que la prueba es el Martes – Dijo James a Lily en la sala común, intentando que ella dejara ya de estudiar - ¬¬ No has sido nunca responsable desde que te conozco… Y según la carta que te mandó tu mamá se ve que desde antes también eras bien flojita…

- ^^ Lo soy, jejeje…

- ¬¬ No es algo para que te enorgullezcas.

- Bueno… -Dijo Lily bajando la cabeza - ^^ pero es que quiero empezar bien el año nomás.

Unos chicos que pasaban por ahí, les silbaron como si estuvieran en una escena romántica.

- ¬¬ Ya empezaron tus amigos… – Le Dijo Lily a James.

- n_n Ya verás la broma que les tengo preparada a esos tres por molestar tanto –Dijo James marchándose y riéndose.

- =S Asusta a veces… -Dijo Lily para sí.  
  
_ Creo que esa broma sólo nos separó más... después...  
Ahora... éramos amigos tan recientemente… pero nos teníamos mucha confianza, y contigo me reía mucho y la pasé muy bien… Todo primer curso fuimos muy unidos, y el segundo lo fuimos más… a pesar de que hicimos más amistades… Pero es que… la nuestra era especial, llena de confianza… nunca hubo peleas como las con nuestros amigos… o como las de con mis amigas… ¬¬ que o estabas con ellas o no… si hacías amiga nueva que no sé qué… e inventaban chismes y qué sé yo… Amistades falsas… pero mi amistad contigo… era la excepción.   
Tú también peleabas un poco con tus amigos cuando hablaban de qué broma hacer… puesto que también estabas muy unido a ellos…  
Y bueno…  
Ahora que lo recuerdo, sí hubo una pelea.  
  
_- ^^ Sííííííí, me voy a juntar con Alan –Dijo Lily alegre.

- ¿para qué? –Preguntó James -¬¬ de seguro te va a pedir que seas su novia…

- ¡No te emociona! –Dijo Lily saltando.  
  
_ A los doce años yo era una niña tan cursi…  
  
_- ¿Bueno, pero si ya sabes para qué te quiere, para qué vas?

- ¬¬   
  
_ …cuando fui a reencontrarme con Alan… no me hablaste el resto del día…  
  
_Ese día Lily fue a los terrenos libres del Colegio, cerca del lago se encontró con un chico de otra Casa…  
Y fue seguida por James... Algo que Lily y su amigo notaron.  
  
_ Quizás fue eso lo que nos separó... o quizás qué...  
¿Qué fue?  
  
_- ¿Tú… tú y James Potter… son algo?

- ^^ No –contestó Lily –es sólo mi amigo!

- M…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Muchas Gracias **Suky Black**...

^^ Sé que estos capítulos no son los mejores... de hecho lo que más me gustan son los que siguen...^_~

dejen r·e·v·i·e·w =DDDDDDDD


	3. Amigos

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré…  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...  
++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios…

*¡Pon la música más alegre, más tierna o melancólica que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!*

** - AMIGOS -  
_ (Tercer curso)_**

_ En tercer curso… ambos con trece años… entrando en la adolescencia… despidiéndonos de la niñez… Nos refugiamos con nuestros amigos… Tú con tu trío… Pasabas mucho con ellos… mucho… Y yo con mis amigas… con las cuales, a pesar de todas las peleas, logramos construir una amistad verdadera también… como la nuestra… que se estaba desmoronando.  
Tú te empezaste a poner demasiado pesado conmigo, y te daba vergüenza el que nos vieran juntos… porque tus cercanos amigos te molestaban… o porque quizás lo que querías era tener novia… O quizás fui yo la que se alejó al haber conocido mucho mejor a mis amigas… y tú hacías lo mismo… O quizás… quizás sólo fue algo inconsciente…   
Hubo momentos de uno que otro chiste, sí… y uno que otro encuentro… _

- ¡Hola, Liliana! –Dijo James, sonriendo con un dejo melancólico, cuando pasaba cerca de ella, **solito**, caminando por el pasillo, un lindo día en que todos estaban de muy buen humor.

Habitualmente casi sólo se limitaban a hacerse señas… y a veces… ni las hacían…

- Hola… -Dijo Lily sonriéndole… triste…

_ …pero no como los anteriores... _

_ Una de las cosas que más me dolió fue cuando te nombraron capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor… estaba muy feliz… y yo no pude más que decirte "bien hecho…"_

_ Nuestra amistad se había vuelto muy superficial… y ya ni siquiera creo que se podía llamar "amistad"._

_ …Ahora te castigaban con tus amigos, porque con ellos también empezaste a tener aventuras y hacer bromas… _

"Todo a cambiado", pensó la pelirroja viendo las risas que James compartía con sus amigos…

- ¿Lily? –Dijo la voz de Cristina.

- ^^ ¿No se ve tierna así…? ¿A quién me recuerda…? -Dijo Valle mirando a Lily que volvía en sí luego de mucho tiempo de meditación. 

- ¬¬ ¿a ti, cuándo te enamoras? –le dijo Lily.

- Ay, sí! =P Si soy tan tierna ^^!

_ A mí también me castigaban… ^^ Mis mejores amigas también eran buenas para las travesuras… y me apoyaban en todo… y una que otra vez me influenciaron ellas a mí… siendo que yo era la más traviesa.  
…Pero… no nos castigaban juntos… y eso, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, me daba pena…_

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Lily a un cuarteto de chicos.

Estaban en medio del bosque… en plena noche…

- ¬¬ Que te importa… -le dijo James, ya harto de encontrarse tantas veces con la chica y sus amigas, cada vez que ellos intentaban hacer una de sus travesuras.

_ … Pero seguíamos pensando igual…_

- Uy, qué simpático ¬¬–ironizó algo molesta Lily.

- Ya, Lily… no se ponga dramática –Dijo James –De seguro está "en sus días" –susurró a sus amigos, pero lo bastante fuerte para que la chica los oyera.

Ésta se ofendió.

- Vámonos –le dijo la pelirroja a sus amigas –dejémoslos para que sigan con sus "_cositas_".

- No sea obscena, Liliana –Dijo James.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te sentiste identificado?

_ Y así seguimos lentamente… de ser sólo pequeñas intolerancias… de pocos encuentros… hasta hacerlo algo más habituales, y acumular algo más de rabia quizás… hasta separarnos tanto… que… dejamos poco a poco de ser amigos… creo… y se volvieron a ser pocos los encuentros… pocas las bromas mutuas… y aún menos chistes que antes… y al final del año escolar… creo que ni te vi en toda la última semana…  
Tú en tus cosas… en tus aventuras… y yo en las mías…  
¿Habremos cambiado?  
…Recuerdo mi permanente creatividad e imaginación y tu permanente personalidad despreocupada…_

_________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno... qué tal este capitulo? ¬¬ muy malo...? u_u

^^ Muchas gracias a **Suky Black**, **Lily_chan** ^^ y gracias por tus palabras también, ******kari radcliffe** XD  
Gracias!

Dejen r·e·v·i·e·w! 

=)????


	4. II· Perfecto y superficialmente

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré…  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...  
++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios…  
  
*¡Pon la música más alegre, más tierna o melancólica que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!*

** II.  AMISTAD**

** - PERFECTO Y SUPERFICIALMENTE-  
_ (Cuarto curso)_**

_ …Era increíble, tus notas habían mejorado… Al parecer algo querías aprender… Algo específico, por lo que tú y tus amigos se esforzaban tanto…   
Tenías buenas calificaciones, eras rápido para aprender y muy ágil, eras excelente en el Quidditch… Tenías un porte y cuerpo estupendo, tenías una sonrisa matadora y eras todo un conquistador… Eras perfecto… **Odio, odio lo perfecto**.   
Antes eras más travieso, celoso, torpe… simpático, bromista y un gran apoyo… Ya no… Ahora eras perfecto.  
  
Entre todas las cosas… las cartas de mamá… las insoportables bromas de Malfoy y el grupo de populares… el intento de esfuerzo para el colegio… las clases extra de Herbologia (la única materia que me gustaba…), tenía tiempo para analizar aquello…  
  
_ - No lo soporto –Dijo Lily –No lo SOPORTOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- ¿Porqué? –Preguntó Cristina -¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

- Me ignora… cuando le hablo, cuando le pido algo… me ignora… -Explicó Lily viéndolo jugar con sus amigos.  
  
_ …Eras todo un chico… ya no eras un niño.  
  
_ - ¬¬ Quién no te ignora, Lily –Dijo Cristina riendo.

- Que simpática, Cris… -Contestó ésta volviendo a su croquis – No lo soporto, es demasiado perfecto.

- _Uhhhhhhh_ –lanzó un silbido Cristina (*_grito molesto que se utiliza cuando se ve una escena romántica_).

- ¬¬ Cris… Odio la gente perfecta…

- ^_~ Los polos opuestos se atraen.

- ¬¬ Ha sucedido eso alguna vez EN LA VIDA REAL? –Dijo ingeniosamente la pelirroja borrando unas líneas –Así que no creas…

El dibujo mostraba a tres chicos jugando… Los tres chicos que estaban frente a ellas.

- Bueno… ¿y porqué piensas tanto en él?

- Fue mi mejor amigo y ahora es...

- ¿El chico más guapo del mundo? –Dijo Cris… - Aun que Alan también lo es… ¿Por qué que fue que nunca llegaron a ser novios?  
  
_ Yo había pasado de ser una cursi a no estar ni ahí, el año anterior, y ese año… no soportaba el romance… ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso…  
  
_ Lily sólo levantó los hombros sin darle importancia.

Cris se asomó sobre el hombro de Lily para ver los maravillosos dibujos de su pelirroja amiga.

- Qué bien te quedó… u_u como todos tus dibujos… ^_~ Se ve que a James le pusiste harto empeño…

-… Claro que no ¬.¬*… está igual de trabajado que los otros –Reclamó Lily viendo su hoja rayada

- ^_~ Vamos… acepta que es guapo! 

- ¬¬ Uy, sí, cómo crees –ironizó Liliana.  
  
_ A pesar de todo… no ^^ dejé de ser creativa y bromista…  
u_u y él tampoco… Era como si no le importara… sólo me ignoraba…  
  
Un día, aquel mismo curso… bueno… me enteré que no era Yo la única que estaba más o menos así…_

- Liliana Evans… Perfecta en el dibujo, perfecta con su sonrisa… "la más simpática del colegio" –Decía James imitando voces.  
  
_ Creo que se me olvidó que tú también tenías sentimientos y una vida… sólo que… como ya no estábamos ambos en la vida del otro… y yo empecé a hacer la mía separada de ti… supongo que… olvidé todo lo que hace a una persona… menos lo superficial…  
  
_ …Decía James enfadado a sus amigos.

- ¿Se supone que me está describiendo a mí? –Dijo Lily en un susurro a sus amigas – o.o desde cuándo todo el colegio me conoce?

Tenían que empezar una clase, pero los primeros en llegar al salón fueron los merodeadores, y luego la pelirroja y sus amigas, las cuales, al escuchar el nombre de Lily se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se pusieron detrás del muro sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- Oh… él también te odia ^^ -Dijo Cristina.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

La clase que iba a comenzar era pociones, y tenían que hacer cosas en grupos, y a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black les había tocado con Lily, con quien se llevaban muy bien a pesar de todo.   
  
_ ¿Nos llevaríamos bien… porque el problema era sólo entre James y yo…?   
  
_ - ¿Porqué no la soportas? –Preguntó Remus - ^^Es mucha más simpática que tu actual novia ¬¬ que nunca sonríe, hace comentarios estúpidos y ama estudiar… u_u Creo que eso es lo único que tienen en común.

- Yo no amo estudiar…

- …Y bueno… ¿Y porqué no soportas a Lily?

- Porque… -intentaba explicarse James - es…

- ¿Cómo puede ser que la odies… y hace tres años se querían tanto? –prgeuntó Sirius.

- ¿Querernos? Ja! …Antes éramos amigos, sí… u_u* pero ella es tan… no sé qué le encuentran… 

- Oh… son celos… -dedujo Sirius –Claro! Como estuvieron muy mal el año pasado, y "creen" –hizo la entre comillas con los dedos –que no se soportan… y tú no puedes ver que ella sea feliz sin ti, y además que en segundo curso…

- ¡nada que ver! No inventes… -Alegó James –No sé como me pude hacer amiga de una chica tan poco… normal…

- ¬¬ Lo dices porque no caigo en tus conquistas como las otras tontas que se arrodillan ante ti –Dijo Lily entrando molesta al salón ("¬¬ _y las únicas que caen son unas huecas que si no te das cuenta sólo están contigo por tu popularidad… eres tan presumido y perfecto James Potter que nadie te soporta_") -¡Supongo que estás tan acostumbrado a que te funcione el _hacerte el matador_, que no te es habitual el que alguien no te _pesque_!

- Una cosa es que yo sí sea matador y otra… es que nadie te soporta… y por eso nunca has tenido novio XP

- ¿"nunca"?

- Por favor, eso de segundo curso no fue nada!

Lily sólo lo miró superficialmente y con una sonrisa.  
  
_ … Y empezamos a pelear mucho más…   
A finales de año…  
  
_ - _ uy, no quiero verle ni un pelo a ese odioso Potter – Dijo Lily mientras empezaba su último día de clases.

.~*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*~·.

^^ Ya! Por fin el cuarto capi. ^^ espero que les haya gustado... u_u y espero sus comentarios para animarme a continuar más rápido!   
XD, jaja, muchas Gracias **Lily chan**!


	5. Intolerancia Mutua

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré…  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...  
++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios…  
  
*¡Pon la música más alegre, más tierna o melancólica que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!*  
  
** - INTOLERANCIA MUTUA -  
_ (Quinto curso)  
  
_**_ Ya en quinto, la tan sola idea de tener que volver a vernos… era insoportable… Empezamos hacernos bromas entre nosotros…pero no bromas simpáticas como las de primero y segundo año… y quizás tercero también… si no que bromas pesadas.  
Yo también seguía siendo bromista… y la motivación de ambos para atacarnos era… la Intolerancia Mutua.  
  
Y eso hacía que nos fastidiáramos mutuamente…  
  
_ - Uy X| no te soportooooooooooooooooo –Gritó Lily desesperada, persiguiendo a James, quien sostenía una hoja - ¡¿Para qué haces eso?! ¿Ah…?

- ¿para qué quieres la materia? –Preguntó James saltando entre las mesas del salón –Si igual nunca estudias… y aun que lo hicieras ñ_ñ nunca te va bien… -y se echó a reír.

- ¬¬ Ya, no sea presumido… -Dijo Lily intentado no volverse loca –Está bien… no me pases mi hoja –y acercándose a la mochila del chico… -Usaré las tuyas XD que de seguro tienes mejores apuntes que yo.

- ¡Oye! Pásame eso! –Dijo james saltando de la silla e intentando alcanzar a Lily.

- Adiós…………………… -Dijo esta corriendo.

James la siguió.

- Grrrrrrrrrrr!!

- Tú empezaste… -Dijo Lily escapando más rápido…

- "Tú empezaste" –repitió James imitando una voz aguda, sin dejar de correr tras la chica –Bueno… ya verás.

Y pegando un salto para caerle encima, la agarró de la cintura tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Brutooo! –se quejó Lily "ya verás tú ¬_¬"…  
  
_ Pero… todo partió por cosas tan simples… y pasaron a ser… tan… ásperas,… tan… desagradables…  
  
_ - ¡Señor Potter! –Gritó el profesor de Pociones viendo el desastre ocasionado por la caída del caldero de James que contenía sustancias… no muy bonitas… el piso tomó un color marrón amarillento, y crecieron un montón de plantitas asquerosas y viscosas por donde había pasado el líquido.

- … ¡Yo no fui profesor! –Intentó defenderse James frente a las risas y la cara indignada del adulto.

James le echó una mirada rabiosa a Lily que se hacía la ignorante… y luego le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de _dulce venganza_.  
  
_ ^^ No fue lo correcto hacer eso… pero… eran tantas las ganas… en realidad no te soportaba… Y creo que eso hizo que tú también me odiaras más a mí.  
  
_ - ¡Oh, Dios mío! –Gritaron aterrorizadas Lily, Cristina y Valle parándose de golpe, llamando la atención de todo el comedor.

- ¡Lily estás verde! –Dijo Cristina.

- ¡…Fue la comida…! -Dedujo Valle.

Entre todas las risas, Lily pudo destacar unas especiales… James… James Potter y sus amigos.  
  
_ …Un día… aquel día… ese día nunca lo olvidaré… el sol brillaba… Y las sonrisas sobraban… y la nieve hacía un paraíso de vida… era Navidad.  
  
_ Lily corría con sus amigas al lago… ^^ patinarían… 

Se encontraron ahí con los merodeadores…

- Genial –dijo de mala gana Valle –vámonos de aquí.

- No –Dijo Lily –aun nos quedan dos años más con este… niño… así que debemos soportarlo.

Lily tomó las manos de sus amigas y caminó, llevándolas, directamente al lago congelado…

- No, Lily… No quiero más problemas… - Dijo Cristina ya harta de absolutamente todo…

Los merodeadores las miraron, James prefirió hacer como si no las hubiera visto "no pienso amargarme el día…" y les dio la espalda… Lily, al ir mirando a sus amigas, mientras les decía que sólo no se preocuparan por ellos… al ir mirando hacia otro lado, chocó con la espalda de James. Ambos resbalaron contra el frágil piso y éste se comenzó a trizar alrededor de ellos…a trizar… y a trizar…

- Que nadie… se mueva… -Dijo James, de guatita (^^) al piso, teniendo a Lily pegada a él, recostada sobre su espalda (pues en esa posición llegaron al piso)

- ¡¡ ¿Tú estás loco?!! –Exclamó Sirius -¡¡Si no nos movemos nos vamos a caeeeeeer!! –Mas Sirius, aun con lo que pensaba, no movió ningún músculo.

Peter, sin embargo, entró en pánico… y salió corriendo, pero tan sólo su primera pisada hizo que el hielo se rompiera… Y James y Lily cayeron… cayeron a un frío mundo cristalino… cayeron profundo…  
  
El frío era demasiado insoportable, daba poca energía para moverse… Dentro de ese cristal líquido, podías ver toda clase de animales que habitaba ahí… animales congelados… animales que daban miedo… y abajo… al mirar abajo… sólo podías ver todo blanco… sin saber qué cosas podían aparecer de ahí…  
  
_ Tenía miedo… no reaccionaba a que me podía ahogar… estaba a la vez, maravillada con todo… y no tenía energías de nada… sólo me hundía, sólo me hundía_.  
  
James sin embargo al caer, miró inmediatamente hacia arriba… tendrían que salir cuánto antes o quedarían congelados. Lily se hundía y hundía… y se iba perdiendo de vista en el oscuro fondo del lago… James sintió miedo…

Nadó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Lily, ésta, al ver a James acercándose lo miró confusa, sin entender que pretendía hacer el chico. James la miró…  
  
_ Una mirada extraña… como si me fueras a decir una tragedia… y luego de ese intercambio visual…  
  
_ James simplemente abrazó a Lily y la subió nadando.  
  
- ¡Ay,SantaCalabaza y portodaslasvaritasdelmundo! ¡¿Están bien?! – Exclamó Cristina al ver salir a los chicos pálidos del agua congelada…  
  
_La semana siguiente de ese suceso… no nos hablábamos… pero no era una _ ley del hielo_… no nos hablábamos… porque no teníamos de qué hablar…   
__ Mas de repente salían el "perdón", como si fuéramos desconocidos, cuando chocábamos, el "¿no hay clases?" y todas aquellas preguntas sólo por interés… _ por suerte,_ esas sí estaban…  
__ Sentía aún así, que todo se iba a repetir… ¿O aquella vez sería distinto…?   
  
Supongo que me fui acostumbrando a que era mejor así… sin bromas pesadas… sin malos ratos…   
  
_** ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

Luego de pasar de ser mejores amigos, llegar a la adolescencia... tener un montón de confusiones para saber cómo actuar... odiarse... y confundirse más... Las cosas (para Lily) se van a ir aclarando... ^^ y sobre todo en el próximo capitulo! ¡¡Que lo subiré muuuy pronto, lo prometo!!

Ya...! Gracias por tenerme paciencia =P

Muchas Gracias **Lily_chan**, de verdad que me emociona que te guste el fic ^0^ y... Ahhhhhh!!!! gracias... ¬____¬   
Ahorita ando media bloqueada con unas partes y por eso todavía no quería subir este capi u___u, jeje... ^^ Pero el cap. seis ya lo tengo casi listo... ^^ y es más largo que los otros...  
^^ y Muchas gracias también ** snmh**... ¡¡En serio!! ;______; gracias por pensar eso... ^^ Respecto a lo del segundo curso... bueno, en el séptimo capitulo se sabrá un poco más, oki?   
Y **Lucía**, gracias también ^^! u______u Sí... el fic igual es medio raro, jajaja ^^'


	6. Algún contacto contigo

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos… de algún fragmento… de alguna explicación… Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré…

+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...

++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último… así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios…

****

*¡Pon la música más alegre, más tierna o melancólica que tengas y te guste, y ^_~ disfruta la lectura!*

**- ALGÚN CONTACTO CONTIGO -**

**_ (Sexto curso)_**

_ En sexto curso mi vida era muy fresca… yo era un poco más responsable… y relajada… creo haberte visto muchas veces hacer muecas cuando se me reconociera por eso, lo sentía..._

_ En sexto acepté la idea del dejo de nuestra amistad… y… parece que tú también…_

_ Sin embargo me había acostumbrado a que a pesar de todo…   
Pero ya, no nos dirigíamos la palabra para absolutamente nada… No podía evitar voltear a verte y entristecerme… No había aceptado las cosas por completo?_

El salón estaba silencioso… todos haciendo un pequeño ejercicio en la clase de Historia…

Lily recordó que en su primera clase se había quedado dormida… y "alguien"… la mantuvo bien inadvertida… para que el profesor no se diera cuenta… y la despertó al final de la hora…

Levantó la mirada y miró unos puestos más allá entre todas las cabezas agachadas ante los pergaminos…

_ Tú a veces me devolvías la mirada… _

Ese "alguien" levantó la mirada instantáneamente y clavó sus ojos en los melancólicos de la chica… torció un poco su boca haciendo un especie de media sonrisa… apenada…

_ …y luego… volvíamos a lo nuestro._

_ ¿Cuántos días iguales? O más bien ¿Cuántos meses así?_

_ Las primeras palabras que nos dijimos ese año… _

El salón de pociones estaba bullicioso…

Los grupos de amigos hacían un trabajo en equipo aquel día.

Lily y sus amigas reían (u_u por chistes adolescentes). Valle no se podía concentrar de la risa.

-… u_u Por dios, esta gente inculta… -Decía Lily en broma.

- Ay, discúlpanos –Dijo bromeando también Cristina – es que "tú eres la experta"…

- ¬¬…Ya, no sea obscena –Respondió riendo Lily, mientras que Valle empezaba a llorar de la risa.

Lily se empezó a reír del ataque de risa de su amiga y sin querer tiraron una botella de vidrio grueso, con liquido quemante, que al caer al suelo se quebró en mil pedazos y el liquido se esparció, quemando el piso… Un gran pedazo de vidrio que pasó inadvertido, saltó y rajó el pantalón de Lily hiriéndole bajo la rodilla, sin embargo, la gente (y la misma Lily) estaba más pendiente del incendio que estaba comenzando que de los pedazos de vidrios saltarines.

_ …y la primera acción…_

Lily se apresuraba en alcanzar a sus amigas que querían ir a patinar en el hielo que se había formado en el lago. Iba de prisa porque no quería que se le viera y le preguntaran que hacía, ya que al responder de seguro le negarían hacer aquella peligrosidad y a sus amigas también las castigarían.

Se había demorado haciendo una tarea que Cristina y Valle ya habían hecho, pero como Lily era más flojita, y la tarea era para el día siguiente………….

Se dio cuenta que James venía detrás de ella algo más tranquilo (de seguro se encontraría con sus amigos cerca del sauce boxeador, como cada vez al mes…) 

Al salir del castillo Lily aceleró un poco más el paso para que por las ventanas tampoco la miraran, pero tropezó con la escalera, cayendo de rodillas sobre un escalón y luego sobre unas piedritas.

_ …nunca se me olvidarán…_

- ¡Ay! –exclamó casi llorando sin entender porque el dolor se le había hecho tan fuerte si tan solo era suelo.

James apresuró un poco el paso para verla que tal, pero no se acercó más cuando vio que la chica "estaba bien".

Esta se sentó mejor en la tierra y se subió el pantalón, con dobleces, hasta sobre la rodilla y ver así una horrible herida.

- Ay, Dios ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿…estás bien? –Preguntó muy extrañado James mirando al herida -¿Qué te pasó? –Dijo hincándose frente a ella.

- No lo sé –contestó Lily casi llorando de dolor – Oh… creo que esto fue un corte que me hice cuando quebré la botella en Pociones… No me había dado cuenta.

- ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta!? –Exclamó el chico.

- ¬¬…Estoy bien… -contestó atrasadamente la pregunta del comienzo del dialogo. 

El dolor se hizo algo más fuerte… y la sangre estaba muy extraña, demasiado liquida y salía como si se estuviera ahogando… Lily cerró los ojos haciendo que las pestañas se le humedecieran.

- ¿Te… te llevo a la enfermería? –preguntó James acercándose más a ella algo inquieto.

Lily intentó pararse, pero eso sólo le sacó un grito y fugaces lágrimas.

Cristina y Valle llegaron corriendo cuando, luego de haberla esperado tanto, y decididas a buscarla, la vieron ahí en el suelo.

- ¡Lily! ¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

- Nooo –contestó Lily sin poder soportar ese dolor ácido, ardiente e interminable… era como si le sacaran la piel.

- ¡Dios mío! –examinó Cristina.

- Dice que esa herida se le hizo con un pedazo de vidrio de la botella que quebró hace unos días –explicó James un poco alterado.

- Oh…

- ¡¿Porqué no me pasó nada entonces?! –preguntó desesperada Lily intentando hacer algo por su herida, moviendo las manos alrededor de ella para darle aire y así no le doliera tanto.

- Debe ser porque sólo te estaba afectando por dentro del cuerpo… -Reflexionó Valle… mientras que James se paseaba de allá para acá y como si tuviera algún tic en su cuerpo -De ahí el dolor que tuviste anteayer cuando estabas tan inquieta… Ahora que se te abrió toda esa bolita de "veneno" y sangre que atrapó esa poción que hicimos debe haber reventado y como es…

- ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –Gritó Lily.

- Pero en todo caso si no te hubieras dado cuenta ahora, hubiera sido peor… -Dijo Cristina –es mejor que no te muevas… quédate aquí, vamos a buscar a la _vieja esa_… -dijo y se paró yendo rápido hacia el castillo.

- No sé porqué no le cae bien la enfermera… –comentó Valle mientras seguía a la otra chica.

Lily seguía intentando detener sus lágrimas y James se le quedó mirando.

- No me mires así que me da pena… -Dijo Lily abriendo un ojo (los había mantenido fuertemente cerrados).

- Es que… no sé que hacer y… y p-parece dolerte mucho… -Explicó James.

- ¿Tú? ¿…No sabes qué hacer? ¬¬ Vaya eso sí qué es nuevo… -Dijo Lily y luego… volvió a quejarse fuertemente.

- ¬¬ qué simpática…

Lily volvió a quejarse.

- ¡ya para de gritar!

- ¡No puedo, me duele mucho, imbécil! –Gritó Lily apretando los puños.

James por fin atinó a sólo abrazarla torpemente y así Lily pudo descargar su dolor, agarrando con fuerza la polera de James y llorando y quejándose sobre su hombro, mientras sus amigas llegaban…

_ … Creo que no pensaba en ese momento que en realidad, más que nada, te estaba abrazando… El dolor era horrible… Y una abrazo era justo lo que me hacía falta… a esa edad ya tus amigas no te abrazan… o por lo menos las mías ya debían pensar que se era más grande y poco necesario- y que la horrible enfermedad de la depresión no era motivo para faltar a clases-…_

_ …Llegaron mis amigas y me llevaron a la enfermería. Y tú… tú me miraste a los ojos, compasivo y preocupado…_

_ De seguro… si siempre hubieras estado ahí… nunca hubiera sentido que "algo" siempre me faltaba… o quizás… quizás no era el que tú estuvieras o no ahí, para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que carecía… _

- ¡Lily! –Dijeron Cristina y Valle al ver a su amiga saliendo muy bien de la enfermería.

- ¡Ya estás mejor!

- u_u Ya no tendremos que traerte la tarea –aportó Valle.

Lily rió.

- Que simpática ¬¬ - ironizó la pelirroja sonriéndole. 

_ Creo que entonces… _

James Potter y sus amigos pasaron por detrás de las chicas, a la vez, frente a Lily. James, entre las risas con sus amigos, vio a Lily y le hizo una mueca graciosa y luego le guiñó un ojo amigablemente para informarle que "que bien que se haya mejorado".

Lily le sonrió entre las _tallas_ de sus amigas.

_ …Comencé…_

- Ay, qué simpático… -Dijo Lily cuando James le criticaba (como muchas otras veces) por la mala nota que se había sacado.

- ¡Pero si la pregunta era tan obvia! ¡Hay _que ser muy "Liliana Evans"_ para sacarse una nota así! –se burlaba James.

- Bueno –Dijo Lily con tono de voz "lógico" –la pregunta no era fácil si no _se es un poco "James Potter"_

- Toma –le tiró el chico unos papeles –repasa con esas notas…

_ …a enamorarme… _

Lily quedó para adentro con aquella acción, y levantó la mirada para ver a James alejarse.

_ Sin embargo sólo pensaba que era por todo lo que habíamos pasado, por la melancolía, la fuerza de querer volver a pasar tiempo contigo… y el hacerlo aquella vez que caí en las escaleras, me daba ganas de hacerlo más… por cualquier razón… por lo que fuese…_

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Ya ^^ Y qué tal...?  
^-^ Me gustó

n__n Gracias como siempre **Lily chan**, ´·.· y espero que este capi te guste... bueno?  
n_____________________n Gracias **Ron's Lover** ^0^ y **snmh**!  
y **Lucía**, ^^ sí me lo has dicho, jajaja, pero no te preocupes... que rico que te encante el fic!!! ^_____^  
u_______________________________u será rarito... ^^ pero me gusta


	7. Todo

+Dudas acerca de los chilenismos... de algún fragmento... de alguna explicación... Pónganlas en los review's, se las contestaré...  
+Algo dejado incompleto que les gustaría saber en qué quedó...  
++De verdad que me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo ahora último... así que acepto su apoyo y comentarios...

**- ...TODO... -  
  
**...De desconocerse a mejores amigos, de mejores amigos al alejamiento, del alejamiento a la antipatía, de la antipatía a un especie de odio, de éso a la confusión, de la confusión al acercamiento y del acercamiento a...  
  
**_(Séptimo curso... últimos días...)  
  
_**_Al comenzar el séptimo año, todo lo que quería era volver a verte... era... poder estar el mayor tiempo contigo... pero tampoco podría ser muy posible... Tú tenías tu vida ya hecha... y yo estaba modificando la mía... por ti...  
  
_- Ay, no! – Gritó una chica pelirroja subiendo rápidamente los escalones de la entrada de una estación de trenes - ¡¡Voy a perder el tren!! ... de nuevo... ¡¡Qué trauma!!

Sin embargo, fue disminuyendo el paso al ver a alguien en la parte superior de la escalera.

- ¿J-James...? –Preguntó al reconocer al chico. Éste se volteó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó asustado, respirando agitadamente...

Lily miró a los lados algo confundida.

- ¿...hola...?

- Pensé que... pensé... -Dijo James todavía abrazando a Lily.  
  
_Ahí comencé a notar... que algo sabías... algo no muy bueno... que seguramente descubriste con tus amigos...  
  
_- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Lily separándose -¿Qué pensaste?

James la miró... con la misma mirada que le había dado la vez que cayeron al lago...

- ¿James?

- ¡El tren! –Dijo James nervioso – Pensé que... esta vez llegarías temprano al tren, jeje –Contestó cambiando totalmente el contexto y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¬¬ No... en serio... James, ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Nada! ¿Cómo crees?  
  
_Esa vez usaste el hechizo... el mismo que usaste cuando nos conocimos... y así aparecimos en el tren.  
  
No sé cómo al destino se le ocurrió ayudarme...  
Unas cinco veces en trabajos nos tocó juntos... sólo... sólo quería estar contigo...  
Cuando ustedes y mis amigas y yo, nos encontrábamos en un pasillo a horas entrada la noche... por estar haciendo travesuras... ya no había discusiones. Nos divertíamos aunque fingiéramos que no. Nos acompañábamos...  
Y la noche, ésa noche... la noche del baile...   
  
_Mientras las personas bailaban, en el clímax de la fiesta, Lily se encontraba en la mesa de comidas "tomando un descanso", junto con Cristina. Valle bailaba amenazadoramente con Sirius Black.  
Llegó un chico de otra casa e invitó a Cristina a bailar... ésta indudablemente aceptó. Y mientras se iba con su pareja, ella y Lily se guiñaron un ojo.  
Lily volteó para apoyarse en la mesa y ver la pista de baile... donde distinguió a James Potter salir de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hace, caballero, sin su pareja? ¿O vino solo...? –Preguntó Lily riendo y con voz juguetona – que moderno...

- T^T Mi pareja lo único que quiere es tener sexo conmigo... –contesto éste acercándose más a la mesa.

- ¿Y tú te quejas de eso? –preguntó Lily burlona.

- ...pueden tocar una canción de yoga –siguió James sin escucharla –y aún así se pone a bailar "sensualmente" – dijo, haciendo la entrecomillas con los dedos, tomando un vaso y poniéndose junto a Lily.

- ...Tienes que llenar el vaso de algo si quieres tomar algo... –Dijo ésta, mientras reía del comentario del chico.

- ...me estoy escabullendo ¿no ves? – continuó él sin escucharla, sólo disfrutaba hacerla reír. - ¿y tú... qué haces?

- Descansaba.

- ¿y tu pareja?

- También... Creo que él huye de mí porque lo hago bailar mucho y no le gusta... –Dijo Lily riendo.

James sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Mi pareja? ...Alan Ot...

Pero James no la dejó terminar el apellido.

- ¡Alan! Cómo no... el buen, gran, molesto, odioso y asqueroso Alan –Dijo mientras apretaba el vaso- ¿Cómo te invita y ni siquiera quiere bailar contigo? ...Pensé que le gustabas... Cómo puede ser que todavía le gustes –continuó sin dejar a Lily hacer comentario alguno sobre lo que decía –han pasado años... Si a mí me gustara alguien tanto, en todo caso, ¡no la dejaría botada en un baile! Y...

- ¡Pero él no es como tú, James! Déjalo ser –Contestó Lily algo molesta –Cómo puede ser que aún te desagrade. ¡Además de que casi nunca hablas con él!

- No tengo por qué hablar con la inferioridad... –"bebiendo" del vaso... y dándose cuenta de que estaba vacío, a lo que Lily río... y luego retomó el tema:

- ¿Perdón? –Dijo - ¿Qué acaso te crees mucho?

- Más que él...

- Ah, sí?? Demuéstralo... –Dijo Lily desafiante, pero sólo por el tono de voz.

James la miró con algo de picardía.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –le dijo, dejando el inútil vaso en la mesa caminando lentamente hacia la pista de baile, de espaldas para mirar de frente a Lily –Yo no me aburro de pasarla bien como Alan, ven, y quizás hasta yo te enseñe algo...  
  
_Por orgullo... quizás fue un desafío para ambos... y bailamos una canción... dos canciones... tres canciones... y una melodía... lenta... Podía abrazarte, podía sentir tu aroma, podía poner mi cabeza en tu hombro libremente... y tú también me abrazaste... delicadamente... Sí, sí me enamoré de ti...  
No quería que la maldita canción acabara, pero así fue... y ambos fuimos torpes al separarnos...  
  
Pero no todo iba así de bien... lamentablemente no...  
Pensaba, que algo hice mal esa noche del baile... me confundí tanto... estuve apunto de deprimirme de nuevo, porque después de ésa noche, te alejaste de mí...   
Algo me "animaba"... no sólo te alejaste de mí, sino que tú y tus amigos estaban muy ausentes en todo momento... y ahora quizás yo entienda porqué...  
  
...Fueron algunos meses así...  
  
... y luego...  
... Ese extraño hombre había vuelto...  
...con ganas de matarnos... otra vez...  
  
Nunca sabía qué era lo que sentías... lo que sentiste o sentirías... Pero ese día...  
  
...me abrasaste... Temblabas...  
  
- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? – te pregunté torpemente._

- Está aquí... -Respondió James abrazando más fuerte a Lily –Perdóname...

- ¿P-pero qué... qué te sucede?

James resopló.   
  
_Algo habías descubierto, James... Algo que tenía que ver con lo de segundo curso... Pero James sabía más... James quería protegerme... de algo... ¡¿De qué?!  
  
_- ...Si ese Voldemort está aquí – Dijo Lily suavemente en el oído de James –Tenemos que salir del castillo... ¿no?

James apretó más a Lily y luego la soltó para mirarla... con esa mirada... que confundía a Lily completamente.  
  
_Salimos corriendo del castillo, salimos tomados de la mano... pero al llegar afuera... algo nos empezó a rodear... Miles de hombres... o quizás qué... Encapuchados... nos rodeaban... Y entonces... apareció él, enfrente de nosotros... aquel... Mago Tenebroso...   
  
_- ¿¡Ahora qué quieres!? –Gritó James poniéndose delante de Lily.  
  
_Algo ya había descubierto James de aquel hombre... y me repetía... "¿qué...?"  
  
_- ¡¡Su unión...!! ¡¡Su unión me destruirá!! –Gritó furioso aquel Mago imponente - ¡¡Destruirá todo lo que construyo!! ¡¡¡Y TODO LO QUE PODRÉ CONSTRUIR!!! ¡¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!

Y lleno de rabia en todo su cuerpo apuntó a Lily... la miró... James inmediatamente se movió más delante de ella.

- Será físicamente muy parecido a ti... demasiado... -dijo Voldemort mirando a James ahora (_...decías palabras extrañas en ese momento, James... _). Voldemort frunció el ceño y sonrió malignamente... se rió para sí, diciendo cosas entre dientes... y...  
  
_Tu grito lleno de rabia casi me rompe el corazón... le lanzaste un hechizo... ¡¿lo tenías preparado, verdad, James?! Ya lo sabías... Sabías cómo actuar frente a aquel hombre... Pero... ¿Estabas llorando? ...Con tu ira dijiste el hechizo que hizo que ése gritara aún más que tú, pero de dolor...  
¿Tu grito, James, era de dolor también? ¿Dolor a qué...?  
  
_- ¡Tiene razón! – Dijo uno de los encapuchados que rodeaban a la joven pareja, mirando al poderoso hombre (al que seguían), tirado ahí en el suelo, con sus ojos rojos de ira, y agitado por el hechizo que le había lanzado James Potter - ¡Recuerden lo que nos dijo! – Gritó mirando a los demás encapuchados - ¡Hay que eliminarlos! – Ordenó mirando ahora a la pareja.

El círculo de los hombres ocultos en sus capas que rodeaban a James y Lily se fue cerrando... dejando fuera del circulo al poderoso hombre 'derrotado' por James, y quitándoles espacio a la pareja para moverse.

- Tengo miedo... y lo sabes... –Dijo en un susurro Lily a James mientras se movían más "al medio" del círculo – Tenemos que morir algún día... y lo sabes... – _Volví a decirte... es que... en ese momento... todo el sufrimiento, toda mi depresión apareció en mi mente... todas esas ideas sin esperanzas... todas esas faltas de ganas de vivir aparecieron de nuevo dentro de mí... y todas esas ganas de morir... también... Lo siento, James, tuve que seguir callada, pero en ese momento, le perdí el miedo a la muerte... Pero no pensé en ti y en tus ganas de vivir, James... Lo siento..._

- No... –Dijo James mirándola repentinamente, dolido... con un tono de voz dolido por lo que Lily decía – No hoy, Lily... y no tú...  
  
_Habías madurado tanto, James..._

_Con esas palabras... a la muerte le sentí tanto respeto... porque tú luchabas porque Ambos siguiéramos viviendo... y ese día, ésa noche, la muerte también respetó nuestras vidas.  
  
_De la oscuridad de la noche, por encima de sus cabezas, aparecieron dos grandes animales rugiendo con rabia. Uno, era un perro negro, que llegó al otro lado del círculo junto al Poderoso Mago tirado en el suelo por el hechizo de James, y el otro, era un hombre-lobo... que saltó al centro de círculo con la pareja de jóvenes.  
  
El gran perro negro atacaba a Voldemort. El hombre lobo tomó a la pelirroja con uno de sus brazos, pegando a la chica a su cuerpo, y atacando con la otra mano a los demás hombres que se habían alejado un poco por el asombro, pero habían vuelto a seguir cerrando el círculo. 

James mandaba y mandaba hechizos y los encapuchados sacaron sus varitas.

- ¿Cómo te vas a defender aho...? –Preguntaba uno.

Voldemort gritó algo extraño y todos los encapuchados se voltearon a él... y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos al perro negro... éste se escapó de ellos... James también los atacaba y el hombre lobo, llevando consigo a Lily, hacía lo mismo.

La cabeza de Lily registró un montón de hechizos terribles que en presencia de un profesor, de seguro al oírlo decir los expulsarían del colegio.

La pequeña batalla levantó humo, tierra, rayos de colores... Todo era gritos, aullidos, alaridos, polvo... y hasta apareció fuego... quemando los árboles cercanos a unos hombres.  
Pero Lily no podía ver bien entre tanto polvo, humo, movimiento, tierra...

Pero, vencieron... los jóvenes y los animales los vencieron. Ya casi no podían más, y sobre todo el que supuestamente era "el mago poderoso" (el que no sabían que con eso aprendería a ser poderoso de verdad con el tiempo)... se encontraban casi derrotados... y llegó Dumbledore, Hagrid y los profesores a ayudar...  
  
_Por fin había terminado... y cuando todo se calmó por fin, mientras los profesores hacían lo que tenían qué hacer (es que, en realidad no le di mucha importancia), al cesar todo el polvo... te pude ver al fin... pero allí tirado también! Con sangre! Y herido!  
  
_- ¡James! –Gritó Lily sin expresión alguna en el rostro escapándose del hombre lobo y corriendo hacia el chico.

- Lily... -Contestó éste levantándose, y apoyándose contra un tronco ya quemado y dónde sólo quedaban lenguas de fuego en algunas ramas –Perdóname... 

- ¡¿Qué?! –Contestó inmediatamente la pelirroja –Disculpa, pero creo que la inútil aquí, fui yo –terminó en tono burlón.

James le dio un sonrisa entre el cansancio. Y haciendo un ademán de abrazarla... o más bien... de acercarse a ella... a su rostro... repitió: 

- Sólo... perdóname...

- Nunca te entiendo por completo –Dijo Lily con una sonrisa, abrazándolo.  
  
Y James sólo la besó en la mejilla.  
  
_...Eras todo lo que me faltaba... Amistad tan fuerte, que mis amigas nunca pudieron comparar... Cariño... que siempre me faltó sin que fuese el de mis padres... y amor... pusiste aquello tan importante en mi vida... Completaste lo que me hacía falta... Pero no lo sabías... y yo tampoco sabía lo que fuera que sentías...  
  
...Ya se acababa el año... faltaba tan poco.  
  
...Se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era El Día... hace tiempo que no me tomaba tiempo de admirar las cosas como hacía un par de años... El sol brillaba fuerte, había brisa fresca... y había muchos bañándose en el lago. Sonreí.  
  
_Lily sintió ganas de correr... de sentir el viento en su cara y que éste se llevase todo lo malo por lo que había pasado... Vio a sus amigas trepando un árbol... y aprovechó entonces de correr... Correr hacia ellas... Correr.  
  
Recordó todo... Y todas las "gracias" que les debía a sus amigas aquellos últimos años... a pesar de todo. Todas las "gracias" a los profesores... por educarla tan bien que podía trabajar y ser lo que quisiera... Las "gracias" a sus padres por darle la vida...  
Corrió... Corrió alegre hacia ellas...  
Pero por estar tan contenta no se dio cuenta de que el siempre tranquilo James se cruzaba por "su camino" calmada y alegremente con las manos en sus bolsillos como siempre.  
  
A Lily, que siempre fue risueña, le dio ataque de risa (para no sentir tanta vergüenza) y James estaba algo aturdido después de la brusca caída...  
  
**El viento sopló... La brisa era reconfortante... El día te daba buen humor... Sin pararse todavía... se sonrieron mutuamente, llenos de cariño… mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la luz del sol.  
  
** ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
XD qué mente sicológica la mía, jeje...   
  
Aquí he vuelto!! ^^  
Sorry si quedó muy largo... ^^' me emocioné terminándolo... es que, de hecho, tenía este capi escrito a medias porque me había quedado bloqueada... pero sus reviews me animaron a seguir escribiendo!! ^0^ así que lo decidí y me dediqué sólo a terminar este capitulo!! =)

...Se supone que éste sería el último... de hecho, iba a poner "fin"... pero **lo estoy pensando**... ^_~ quizás después les venga con alguna sorpresa, jeje.

Bueno, muchísima gracias:

..a **Lucía**, gracias por tu review. Sorry por haberme demorado tanto así... Pero aquí ya puse el capi y más largo [Clau ríe nerviosa] , ojalá también te guste... y ojalá que se le haya quitado un poco lo raro al fic ^^' Es que, como son memorias de Lily, cuenta sólo lo que ve y vive ella... *0* todo es misterioso....

..a **Yoko**, gracias por tu review ^^' Sé que esta vez me pasé con la tardanza.. ;____; pero es que estaba bloqueada ^^' pero por sus reviews me animé a escribir... =) Ojalá este capi te guste, entonces.

..a **Cleo Dumbledore**, ya puse el capi ¿ves? ¿ya no me asesinas...? [Clau por cara de niño bueno]

..a **Lily_chan**, por todos tus comentarios y por seguir siempre la historia.. ^^ ¿Ves? Aquí hay un capi largo =) Eso sí, ;___; sorry por haberme demorado tanto...

..a **o^kata^o**, gracias por tu review! ^^ sé que no continué pronto... ¡pero aquí está! =) ojaláte guste este capi también...

..a **Lamister**, ^^ aquí ya puse el capi siguiente, ojalá te guste =)

..a **merly**, oki, no puse dos capis juntos, pero puse uno muuy largo! ¿te parece =)? Ojalá y te guste! ^^'

..y a **GiN mAlFoY**, ^_~ ya cuando recibí tu review, definitavemnte me dije "ya, seguiré escribiendo", jeje ^0^ así que gracias por el review y lo que dices en él! ^^ ojalá en este capi también pongas algún comentario... es importante para mí saber que hay personas que siguen la historia... ¿ves que así me animo y salgo del bloqueo? =) Ojalá este capi te guste entonces ^^ está largo =) Byes!

Gracias a todos! Dejen review porque así me animan a seguir, ya ven?... Sorry de nuevo por la tardanza ;_; nunca más! lo prometoo!

Oki ^^ Feliz Año nuevo!


	8. · Lo que me hacía falta ·

Se supone que iba a dejar el fic hasta el capitulo pasado… ^^ pero… mejor que no… Este es un regalito para todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante todo el fic… ^^ y a los que me mandaron tan lindos review's.  
  
Agradeceré ahorita ^^:  
Gracias a...  
  
**Lily_chan**, sorry y especialmente a ti!! ;___; sé que me demoré, (y expliqué porqué ^^')... T.T no me tortures.. xD En todo caso, amiga mía (^^' es la costumbre..) ^0^ aquí está este capi para reconfortarte y vino en un tiempo moderado!   
Y Gracias por seguir el fic siempre =)  
  
**M.Z.C**, ^^ No te preocupes.. este capi ya lo tenía escrito hace muuuucho, y contiene así lo que quieres xD  
*0* Porque sííí... así queda mejor ^_~  
Gracias por tu review!  
Y Chile la llevaa! xD  
  
**hermimalfoy**, ay *0* gracias por lo que dices! ^^ muchas gracias por tu review =) Aquí está el último cap, ¡ojalá que también te guste!  
  
**flop!**, ^^ Bueno, creo que ningun fic de J/L puede ser un final abierto, ya que todos sabemos que pasa luego de que se enamoran, ¿no? ^^   
En todo caso, creo que aquí ya dejo un poco más las cosas claras =)  
gracias por tu review! ^_^  
  
**luciana**, gracias por tu review! ^^ y ojalá este capi también te guste... ^^  
  
**oOaleblackmoonOo**, ^^ gracias por leer el fic! ^^ gracias por tu review y tus comentarios =)! Bueno, aquí ya está el último capi =) espero te guste.  
  
  
** AnTeS dE cOntiNuaR**! (no los dejo tranquilos, ¿eh? xD), quizás para **entender** mejor deban releer el capítulo **2**, porque hay ciertas "claves" que ayudan a entender mejor el fic, ¿bueno? T.T no escribo sólo por escribir... xD  
En todo caso, aquí les dejo un párrafo de ése capitulo, a ver si les sirve:  
  
" _Unas travesuras eran más graves que otras… pero todas siempre emocionantes… Gracias una de ellas logramos salvar la vida del colegio aquel primer año… o nuestras propias vidas… Salvarnos de los encapuchados que venían en camino, siendo esperados por uno de los profesores…  
Fue en ese entonces que escuché por primera vez… el nombre de… Voldemort… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido con nosotros? ¿Para qué nos fue a buscar…?  
El profesor Dumbledore al final del año escolar, nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos juntos… y así lo hicimos al año siguiente…"_   
  
…Y luego de eso, pasaron los años y pasaron muchas cosas xD.  
  
¡Ya, ahora sí! ^__________^ lean tranquilos, Lean **hAsTa AbAjO**… jeje.  
  
Gracias por todo!  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
_…No olvidaré nunca aquel suceso… Último mes… último año…_

_Las sonrisas al vernos eran abundantes… y las ganas de abrazarte eran siempre más fuertes…_

_ Empezamos a hacer cosas en grupo otra vez…   
  
…Pero aquella vez… me sorprendiste…_

_ Recuerdo que corría tras Sirius _ u_ú_ que me había quitado mis zapatos y escapado a los patios del colegio…  
__Tú descansabas apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol… bajo su sombra… Al parecer tomabas una siesta… pero no estoy segura… Pasaste muchas tardes bajo el mismo árbol…  
Sirius dio unas vueltas alrededor de tu lugar de descanso… y yo siguiéndolo con sólo mis calcetines resbalé en el pasto… cayendo encima de ti que te asustaste…  
  
  
_- ^_~ Oh mira… parece que este árbol no sólo bota hojas sino que además… rosas… rojas… hermosas…

Lily sonrió levantandose un poco, pero aún sobre él… al principio sonrió de vergüenza… luego era en agradecimiento del elogio… y después… rió levemente frente al comentario…  
James le sonrió y luego rió también, pero más tranquilo.  
La chica intentó pararse, pero volvió a resbalar apenas quedó de pie, y volviendo a caer sobre el chico… Quien sólo lo aceptó y miró el lago… el atardecer…  
Lily al fin se pudo sentar junto a él correctamente.

- ¿qué sucede? 

James volteó a verla con una sonrisa…  
Último año… Todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos le rodearon… todos los recuerdos y sentimientos le dieron vueltas…

- ¿Q-Qué pasa? –Preguntó Lily otra vez, al ver que James no le quitaba la tierna mirada… Tierna… melancólica… arrepentida… apenada… descubriendo cosas…   
El chico la abrazó.  
  
  
_… Tal y como antes… Algo te sucedía… Supuse que… ya eran los últimos días y… a mí también me apenaba quizás… no volver a verte… sonreí en tu hombro y lentamente te devolví el abrazo…  
  
  
_- Perdóname – Dijo él sin apartarse de ella.

Lily negó un poco con la cabeza, sin apartarse de él tampoco.

- ¿Porqué…? 

Sin embargo, James no le dio respuesta.  
  
_  
…ya lo sabría después… después… Después me enteraría de más de una cosa…  
  
  
_Luego, se alejaron uno de otro con miradas tiernas y comprensivas… para obedecer a sus impulsos… para estar más unidos que nunca… para…   
  
  
_Todo… todo me dio vueltas… todo el hermoso paisaje y atardecer que nos rodeaba… El aire sopló justo en ese momento… y me aferré a ti más fuerte… sin separarme ni un segundo de ti…  
Todo… todo era… mágico…  
Todo lo que me hacía falta desde siempre… fue tu amor…  
  
  
_…para… besarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Lentamente James se separó de sus labios, para acercarse al oído de Lily:

- Te prometo que jamás me separaré de ti de nuevo... nunca más...

Lily levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos castaños y le sonrió levemente.  
  
  
**_Ahora sí te entiendo, James... ahora me entiendo a mí misma también… _Me hacías_ tanta falta…  
_** _________________________________________________________________________


End file.
